This invention relates to a distributor for an ignition device for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a distributor which is equipped with two sets of distribution mechanisms.
In order to reduce harmful components in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine, a variety of improvements have been developed. In a proposal for improving an ignition system, two spark plugs are disposed for each cylinder and are ignited simultaneously or with an appropriate phase difference therebetween.
In this case, two sets of distributors are required. There has been considered a method in which the two distributors are connected through gearing and in which they are operated in synchronism with the rotation of the internal combustion engine. The method involves the disadvantage that the entire distributor assembly becomes large. It is accordingly, desirable to effect two sets of power distributions with a single distributor. In this case, however, due to the very high distribution voltages it has been thought extremely difficult to maintain a high insulation withstand voltage and to reduce the size of the overall distributor structure.